


(Rather) Fitting

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Series: Count Orlo (Oneshots) [3]
Category: The Great (2020), The Great (Hulu)
Genre: F/M, Fluff (mainly), Seducing Orlo, Someone asked for more cheeky Catherine and Marial and I love them so YES, Who is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: It seemed funny, at first, to try and seduce Orlo. Suddenly you begin to take the game rather more seriously.
Relationships: Count Orlo / Reader, Count Orlo x Reader
Series: Count Orlo (Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770073
Kudos: 47





	(Rather) Fitting

It had started as a joke between you and Marial, to try and get some hint of lust out of Count Orlo. Moaning as you ate cake, laying out on the lawns outside his window in your bustiest corset, hands trailing over your own body as you read, as though you were unaware you were being watched.

Then, when you realised the nature of your captivation with Orlo, you had begged for Marial’s advice on _seduction_.

“Of all the men in the court, you choose the one infamous for refusing to fuck,” she’d huffed, helping to pick out garments for dinner that night. “Bloody typical.”

Catherine was _otherwise occupied_ with Leo, so she was free to spend time with you. You valued Marial’s fashion sense as much as her advice.

“You need new dresses. These are all too conservative. They are _not_ the fashion.”

Fine, you hadn’t been remeasured in a few years. You could use some more clothes.

Suddenly she gasped, and you whipped your head around, concerned she’d hurt herself. The truth was more unsettling to you: she was excited.

“Invite Orlo. Tell him you want his input.”

“To what?”

“To the _fitting_.”

Oh, god.

“Marial! You are ridiculous! It would be awkward. He’d have no reason to be there.”

She thought for a moment as she held out garment options, no doubt cursing your refusal to be forward. You feared his rejection, was all.

“We could make the meetings clash. The fitting and a coup meeting, I mean. Catherine would quite like to see the dresses, and you will need me there for advice, I expect.”

You were surprised by the reasonable nature of her plan, all things considered.

“I will not tell Orlo ahead of time. He’ll only rearrange, as he is wont to do,” she declared. The grin on her face slightly unsettled you. She was a woman who lived for mischief, certainly. “I’ll forget to tell him.”

*

Forget, she did.

Catherine, Marial and Leo were settled in your receiving room with pamphlets and tea, the doors to your bedroom open so you could discuss freely as you were fitted for new gowns. Plot aside, their opinions were well appreciated, and you had already commissioned the tailoring of three dresses.

Whilst you were between options, the ladies from the tailor’s buzzing around you, you heard doors to slam open. Orlo arrived at your apartments out of breath, flustered like he had run, full of apologies and confusion.

“I did not realise we had changed locations, is there a reason?”

You moved rooms to greet him in just a white shift and bodice, ignoring the grin on Marial’s face as you spoke.

“Apologies, I mis-booked my gown fittings. I hope we can still have the meeting here? Two birds, one stone, and all that.”

Orlo nodded and sat, his nervousness betrayed by his averted gaze and the shake of the papers in his hands as he passed them around.

Suddenly, you began to regret this plan, as tension rose in the air.

“I don’t think this option is fancy enough,” Catherine commented coyly, appraising your outfit, and you rolled your eyes.

Judging by the teasing you had received from Leo and the Empress, Marial had not hidden her motivations from them in the slightest.

You returned to your fitting, staying silent but listening in easily through the open doors. Orlo was trying to get their conversation on track, to discuss what had been happening politically, but the rest of your fellow conspirators seemed far more interested in discussing the latest fashions.

And, extoling your virtues.

“I swear, she would look pretty in a potato sack,” you heard Marial sigh. You’d owe her for that one.

Catherine and Leo quickly joined, their compliments making you blush as the final dress was cinched and fitted to your body under the careful hands of the palace tailors. You could tell the trio were trying to make Orlo flustered, and you felt the need to cut them off before the poor man exploded.

“Thoughts?”

You swirled into the room in your new favourite dress of the day, fitted tightly with temporary pins and revealing far more of your chest than anything you owned to date. It was truly gorgeous, embroidered and rich in colour, and surprisingly comfortable to move in.

“Wonderful!”

“Stunning!”

“Incredible craftsmanship, good lord.”

A round of praise from Catherine, Marial and Leo, but not a word from the very man you were trying to receive approval from. Hm.

“It will be a little expensive,” you frowned. “Orlo, what are your thoughts?”

“Gorgeous,” he swallowed. “Worth every Ruble, I mean.”

The other three were going red in attempts not to laugh, and you were forced to bite your lip as you turned to appraise yourself in the mirror, seeing Orlo’s gaze fixed on you in the reflection.

“That settles it. I’ll have this one too, then!”

*

The seamstresses were quick to remove the fabric from your body, glad for your order, and you thanked them before throwing a robe over your undergarments.

With your dresses ordered, everyone’s minds returned to business. The meeting resumed in normal form, led by Catherine and a slightly distracted Orlo. You didn’t miss the way his gaze would linger on you, and you hoped he might finally summon the courage to make a move.

If not, you would simply have to accept there was nothing more you could do. And move on. You weren’t sure you would be able to.

Plans for the next few days laid out, pamphlets were scribbled on, tea cold, the meeting finally ended with a typically rousing speech from Catherine.

“I might stay behind a moment, and discuss something with you, if you don’t mind?”

Orlo’s voice surprised you, and you startled, unaware he had stood to move closer to you.

Already on her way out, Catherine raised her eyebrows at you. You fought the urge to stick your tongue out at the Empress.

“Certainly! I will just see the Empress out,” you offered lightly.

“No need!”

One arm wrapped around Leo, Catherine herded Marial to the door, leaving the pair of you alone.

Orlo sighed, and you stood from your armchair to meet him.

“I fear I may have been an idiot,” he began. “You have been flirting with me.”

He stated it like fact, and you held his eye contact as you nodded. It was fact. His hands weren’t shaking.

“And you have been ignoring my advances.”

“A mistake.”

“Certainly.”

He stepped forwards, making you move instinctively backwards towards your bedroom. The tailors had long since cleared out. You back hit the door with a thud, and you didn’t miss his wolfish smile.

“I have a free afternoon.” You stated.

“Hm. In that case, I have some plans.”

“Really–”

You were mid-taunt when he flung the bedroom doors open behind you, saving your fall by pulling your body to his, your lips harshly meeting.

Mere moments later he was figuring out the closure to your bodice with such fervour you feared for the safety of your new dresses.

“I do hope they got the measurements right this time,” Orlo growled, hard against your thigh as he flung you backwards onto the bed.

“Why?”

“Because I can see your tits while you sunbathe.”


End file.
